dragon_block_zero_s_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Spawn
Spawn, also known as Kami's lookout, /spawn, or kami's, is the server's main spawn point players get the acess to after getting a prefix and completing The Tutorial. Spawn has various NPCs, which the player can interact with in order to be teleported somewhere or gain something of use. A player can go to spawn using the command /spawn. and there are three warps in total located in spawn, being /spawn, /warp BGT, and /warp Simu. Below it is Korin's tower. Tutor NPCs Kami Kami is located in spawn, and is one of the main NPC instructors for players,though he's more willing to help good players. Kami can teach players various skills, but does not posses any learnable ki attacks. Kami also is the giver of the T-shirt type of weight. Kami is also the only way for players to undergo a full reset or for saiyan players to cut their tails permanently, as well as forcing it to regrow. The following are the skills Kami can teach the player: Jump: M:10 per level Fly: M:10 per level Potential Unlock: M:10 per level Endurance: M:15 per level Meditation: M:5 per level Ki sense: M: 50 per level Gohan Gohan is located inside the white building, right besides the entrance to The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he is a NPC instructor for good players, He teaches players various skills, as well as ki attacks. The following are the skills Gohan can teach to the player: Fly: M:10 per level Ki sense: M:50 per level Ki protection: M:200 per level Ki infuse: M:50 per level The following are the ki attacks Gohan can teach to the player: Ki Blast: C:135 T: Blast Kamehameha: C:684 T:Wave Makankosappo: C: 1237 T:Spiral Masenko: C:684 T:Wave Vegeta Vegeta is located in the shopping section of spawn, alongside Trunks. Vegeta is a good NPC tutor that can teach players skills, as well as his exclusive ki attacks. The following are the skills Vegeta can teach to the player: Dash: M:10 per level Potential Unlock: M:10 per level Endurance: M:15 per level The following are the ki attacks Vegeta can teach to the player: Ki blast: C:135 T:Blast Big Bang Attack: C:1494 T:Blast Final Flash: C:1008 T:Wave Galick Gun: C:684 T:Wave Power Ball: C:243 T:Special Trunks Trunks is located in the shopping section of spawn, alongside Vegeta. Trunks is a good NPC tutor that can teach players skills, as well as ki attacks. The following are the skills Trunks can teach to the player: Fly: C: M:10 per level Defense Penetration: C: M:80 per level Ki fist: C:160000 M:150 per level The following are the ki attacks Trunks can teach to the player: Kamehameha: C:684 T:Wave Ki blast: C: 135 T:Blast Burning Attack: C:1494 T:Blast NPCs Goku Guide Goku guide is a NPC that gives starting information of the server to a player, it is highly recommended to talk with him when you start your game. Steve (DBC Saga reset) Steve is a NPC that allows players to reset their DBC Saga if need be, he is found besides Goku Guide and Kami. Gowther Gowther is a NPC which will warp you to the 2 daikion fights if you obtain the items needed to go there(Daikion stone for base daikion, Daikion Scroll for Super Daikion), which can be found in /warp pygmy. Mr. Popo Popo is a quest giver NPC that gives the player 2 quests in which the player has to find 5 of Popo's stones to increase or decrease their alignment, these stones can be found below the lookout. Dende Dende can be found near the entrance of the HTC, he will only interact with you if you have good karma (obtained via popo). He can heal the player's HP, Ki, and action points. The Negative Crystal The Negative Crystal can only be interacted with once the player completes End Saga by defeating Flarbo. Interacting with it will teleport the player to the battle against Unknown. The Negative Crystal can be found in the very back of the lookout. Other Locations Weapon and Enchant shop The Weapon and Enchant shop is a small floating structure in which players can buy various basic weaponry, as well as an enchant shop below the water. Players can not '''enchant RPG weapons. It's located near /warp shop. '''The Stores (/warp shop) /warp shop, which can be found directly besides spawn, contains two massive structures which posses various items for sale, such as a large amount of blocks, scouters, items, weapons, armor, crowns, and more. The second item shop has the location for /warp Simu, the arcade. The arcade (/warp Simu) In the arcade, players can find Simu, which will warp them from there to the simulation world, where the player can go through various of the server's sagas. The recipe area (/warp recipes) The recipe area is a on a floating platform, the path to which branches out from the path to the clothing shop, Big Green Threads, aka BGT(which can also be accessed by using /warp bgt). It contains three recipes, one for crafting a CustomNPCs Carpentry Bench, the second is the recipe for crafting senzus and the third is for crafting the Daikion's Stone. As you can see, all three are very important recipes, thus a warp was made for this. Trivia * Although Spawn is considered the main spawn of the server, it is not the place where players first spawn, that is now The Tutorial. * This is the 4th version of the server's spawn, and the 2nd version located in Kami's lookout. * Spawn is the place with the most warps inside of it, containing /spawn, /warp shop, /warp simu, and /warp bgt. * Spawn contains the most tutor NPCs out of the entire server. * The names of each of the arcade games (with the exception of "Santa Claus rampage!" and "Dag-key kong") is named after a former upper staff member, "Dag-Key kong", though, is named after a non-upper staff member. * Inside of the weapons shop, players can find a small bird NPC, whom is a reference to an infamous player, pixe3 and his most well known phrase "I am sowrod." * Spawn's expansions were built by Blackhawk60m, LuciLux, and LadyBubblez. * The large shenron structure around spawn was built by LadyBubblez. * The name "Big Green Threads" comes from a memorable scene from a Team Four Star episode. * Big Green Threads is the reason Piccolo had the budget to build /warp rocky. * The names "Jonathan" and "Erina", the two /warp bgt NPCs, are a reference to the names of characters from another largely popular anime, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * The new Spawn was the very first build created since the latest map reset. * Spawn actually has two kami npcs, though the second one is hidden and was placed to keep the large area a safe zone.